


A Conversation With Quark

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Conversations, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the DS9 Season 4 Episode 21: The Muse. It takes a conversation with Quark for Odo to realize his true feelings.





	A Conversation With Quark

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Conversation With Quark  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Odo, Quark, (Odo/Lwaxana)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 371  
>  **Summary:** Set after the DS9 Season 4 Episode 21: The Muse. It takes a conversation with Quark for Odo to realize his true feelings.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Advent](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2555778.html) at 1_million_words

“The transport to Betazed hasn’t left yet.” Quark waited for a response but when none was forthcoming he added, “There was some kind of mix-up and it’s still waiting for clearance.” He glanced up at Odo before he continued, “It’ll probably only be for a few more minutes.”

With a sigh Odo laid the report he had been reading down onto his desk. “And?” 

Quark rolled his eyes. “Honestly you hoomons just take the cake.” He shouldn’t get involved but if he had to spell it out for the Constable. “You love her.”

“What?” Odo gave him an uncomfortable look. He would admit to a deep caring of Lwaxana but he wasn’t in love with her. Of that he was positive. He ignored the kernel of doubt that tried to come to life in his mind. “I am no such thing.”

“We all heard your vows and...

Odo quickly interrupted. “That was all for show, Quark. I had to make it look convincing for...”

“Oh, I know what you said but I don’t believe it for a second and neither do you.” Quark stepped closer and leaned over the desk. “I know you fancied yourself in love with Major Kira but...”

“Where do you get your ideas, Quark?” 

Quark ignored the question and continued, “But it’s been so long it’s just habit now. Lwaxana changed your life. You said it yourself. If it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t be the man you are today.” He paused for a moment. “I’ll say it again. You’re in love with Lwaxana.”

There were a thousand things Odo could have said but the truth of it was Quark was right. He was in love with Lwaxana. As the light dawned in his eyes he glanced at Quark with shock. _What was he supposed to do now?_

He didn’t realize he had asked the question out loud until Quark answered it.

“Go to her. Hurry.” Quark made a shooing motion with his hands as he spoke. “Run. Better yet you’re a shapeshifter... fly.”

Without another word Odo took the shape of a large flying bird and swooped through the open door. He was going after the woman he loved and with any luck he would be bringing her back home to stay with him forever.


End file.
